


are you awake?

by strawberrykihyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dehydration, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff, Hospitalization, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Stress, jaeyong in the background, light its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykihyun/pseuds/strawberrykihyun
Summary: fully capable mark lee.so now he thinks he needs to live up to that title.





	are you awake?

boss. go. touch. yestoday.

not that he's complaining, _out loud_ , but mark's never really had to prepare for three comebacks within the span of two months.

it was kind of ridiculous, i mean, who thought that the nineteen year old would be healthy at the end of all of this?

mark's always tired nowadays, always dehydrated and always trying to perfect the three dance routines. his laundry hamper was ridiculously full with his sweaty dancing clothes, and he's had to borrow from jeno because all of his were dirty. taeyong only does laundry once a week anyways, mark just had to work with what he had.

today was a wednesday, and wednesdays were when taeyong made enough food for eighteen people. he said that since wednesday was the middle of the week, dinner with all the members would strengthen bonding and give everyone the motivation to power through the week.

mark wasn't here today.

taeyong could feel how the mood and atmosphere in the dining room felt gloomy, but he couldn't do much to brighten it when he himself was apart of the bandwagon.

he does however notice how donghyuck isn't touching his food. he knows why, and the thought makes his stomach churn.

"hyuck-ah, eat some," he says softly, quite quietly too, in order to not draw much attention to the younger boy.

donghyuck shakes his head though, refusing to actually pick up any food and put it into his mouth, instead playing around with it on his plate. he normally isn't like this, usually a homemade plate from taeyong made his entire week, since when he was eating his leader's food was the closest he feels to home. donghyuck is grateful to taeyong but he doesn't understand why today he feels hollow and not hungry. it's like he kniows something bad will happen.

"you know, he's gonna come back—" taeyong is cut off however, by the sound of a key jiggling in the lock.

the leader's eyes widen, and the members look towards the door, but before any of them could actually comprehend what was happening, donghyuck is jumping out of his seat, blasting to the front door.

he opens to door before the person on the other end has the chance to finish unlocking it, and he feels his heart crack at the sight in front of him. there he is, the man himself, mark lee, looking like _shit_.

his skin was pale, his hair was matted with sweat, his clothes were disheveled, his posture was horrible and worst of all to donghyuck, his eyes looked dull and lifeless, while his eyelids were ready to close.

mark used to look so beautiful. donghyuck isn't hesitating to say he looks less beautiful now.

even with donghyuck gaping at him with the upmost pity and sadness, mark still finds a way to smile, and it looks so tired that donghyuck almost wants to yell at him for trying.

"hey baby," mark mumbles, and three seconds later, donghyuck feels his world crash down.

after uttering his tired words, mark all but faints, and would've fell face first onto the floor if donghyuck didn't care as much as he did.

mark feels cold and limp in donghyuck's arms, and the feeling makes his heart sink to the soles of his feet. it's so scary, holding a close to _dead_ (or maybe donghyuck is exaggerating and lost in hysteria) mark lee in his arms, that donghyuck all but cries out, and in less than a nano second, jaehyun and taeyong are at his side.

"mark hyung!" donghyuck cries messily, moving his hands to cradle the unconscious boy's face. the dark circles and bags under his eyes are so prominent and his cheeks are so sunken in that donghyuck can't help but cry harder. "minhyung hyung." he whimpers.

"donghyuck-ah let go," taeyong says softly, knowing that youngho was already calling an ambulance, and that dongyoung was calling the manager. "we need to get him out of here." donghyuck shakes his head like the stubborn boy he is, keeping mark's head close to chest, as if that would help mark wake up and become healthy again.

"haechan. let go." jaehyun always calls donghyuck haechan, but he rarely used a firm tone, like now. donghyuck hates crossing his jaehyun hyung, since jaehyun was someone who he was really close with. reluctantly, donghyuck lets go of mark, meeting taeyong's eyes. the elder gives him a soft and sympathetic smile. donghyuck doesn't reciprocate.

"hyuck-ah..." said boy hears and feels taeil come up behind him, and he lets his shoulders slump. his resolve crumbles, and taeil can feel this from where he's sitting behind donghyuck, trying to keep him calm. "he's going to be okay donghyuck," taeil assures, kissing the top of the younger's head. donghyuck wants to believe in what taeil says, but he's not in the right mindset. for him, all he can think about is how sick and ghostly mark looked in his arms a few seconds ago.

"he's fully capable mark lee, he's fully capable of healing. i promise."

donghyuck thinks that he'll believe in taeil's promise, even if the eldest has a history of breaking them.

 

:

 

jaehyun frowns.

because taeyong's frowning.

"relax," jaehyun mumbles, going up behind the elder and putting both his hands on his shoulders, trying to make him less tense.

taeyong all but melts into jaehyun, and the latter simply holds him tighter.

"i'm not afraid for mark. i knows he'll be fine," taeyong admits, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he turns in jaehyun's hold. "i'm afraid for donghyuck."

jaehyun hums, understanding.

"he's so attached," taeyong says sadly. "it hurts to see him like this."

jaehyun understands where taeyong is coming from. even if donghyuck isn't the youngest out of everyone, he's still young and vulnerable to the world.

"it's fine," jaehyun whispers assuringly, kissing taeyong's temple. "they'll be fine. they're incredible kids."

taeyong sighs, stressed out of his mind because of boss, touch, baby don't stop, yestoday and now all of the worries about the kids. he wraps his arms around jaehyun, because jaehyun is the equivalent of a teddy bear, hugs him tight and closes his eyes.

if donghyuck was attached to mark, then taeyong was a leech with jaehyun.

 

:

 

"minhyung hyung..." donghyuck whispers, affectionately stroking mark's hair. "are you awake?" he doesn't get a response from mark, not that he expected that he would.

donghyuck sighs, feeling kind of bored if he was being honest. he's gotten over the initial shock and concern, coming to his senses and realizing that mark was going to wake up, he just really needed the rest, and the nutrients and hydration that's coming from the IV tubes poked into his arms.

donghyuck hums a tune, and it sounds oddly familiar. it takes him a while to understand that he's humming the tune for baby don't like it.

_mark's rap is really good in this song_ , donghyuck thinks, smiling sweetly at the sleeping rapper.

"my baby don't like it when you come around..."

 

:

 

"is he awake?" donghyuck asks one day after he comes back from school.

youngho smiles.

"mhm. he's asking for you." donghyuck forgets to say thank you because he's running into mark's hospital room. he also doesn't see youngho smile at him.

"minhyung hyung!" he squeals, almost breaking the door with how forcefully he opened it. he thinks the past few days of sorrow and stress are washed away when the sees mark almost jump out of his skin and then smile at donghyuck.

"hyuckie!"

donghyuck doesn't think most of the time, which is why he all but throws himself onto mark, trying to squeeze his frame into the small hospital bed. mark doesn't seem to mind, simply kissing his boyfriend's cheeks while giggling and smiling— and he didn't think he could stop anytime soon.

"i missed you," he sings, nuzzling their noses together.

"i missed you too hyung," donghyuck sighs, eyes trailing down slightly to where mark's lips were. "gonna kiss you now," he mumbles, leaning in and mark does the same, the two of them extremely content when their lips meet with a warm and pleasing touch.

"you scared me," donghyuck says, pouting while playing with mark's facial features. "a lot actually." he finishes with a sigh. "everyone thought i went hysterical. it was embarrassing." mark frowns softly for a few seconds before smiling softly and picking up donghyuck's head with his hands.

"it's cute how much you care babe," mark chuckles lowly before stroking his thumbs across donghyuck's cheekbones. "but you know i wouldn't leave you, right?" the younger closes his eyes, nodding slightly and humming.

"take care of yourself mark," donghyuck whispers, suddenly feeling sleepy. he tightens his hold on mark as he lets his eyes slip shut. "i need you."

mark hums, kissing the younger's forehead before tucking him more into his body. the elder doesn't say anything back, but donghyuck can feel that he understands everything from his touches and his heartbeat.

donghyuck maybe be young but he knows that he can't go on without mark lee.

mark may be young but he knows he can't leave donghyuck.


End file.
